


None of the Decisions

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2016 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ties Merlin up. </p>
<p>Yep, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of the Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Pornalot 2016's first challenge: Authority.
> 
> This story hasn't been beta'd or britpicked. Please let me know - in a nice manner - if something needs fixing.
> 
> Merlin and its characters belong to BBC, Shine, history and whatever else. It's not me.

___

“You remember the safe sign? Snap your fingers and I’ll release you straight away.”

Merlin nods as he feels the ropes tighten around his wrists and shivers with anticipation. He closes his eyes, lets the feeling overwhelm him, lets his skin flush and burn with the excitement boiling underneath it.

Lowering his head and letting out a shuddering breath, he tugs at the ropes binding his wrists together. The chair he sits on creaks as he moves. His heart beats hard in his chest when the restraints don’t give.

“You okay?”

Arthur’s voice is calm but raspy, heavy, like he’s as excited about this as Merlin is. Merlin once again nods, unsure if his voice will carry. Of course he’s okay — this is what he wants and have wanted for his entire life — but he’s relieved Arthur asked anyway.

When the ball gag goes into his mouth, he starts drooling almost immediately. It falls onto his bare chest and Merlin closes his eyes again to savour the feeling of being completely helpless.

Arthur ties his feet together and makes sure Merlin can’t move an inch on the chair by securing rope tightly around his thighs and chest, too.

“So hard already,” Arthur whispers and lets his hand slowly trail down Merlin’s chest and stomach. “Do you want the blindfold, too?”

Merlin nods and feels his face heat up with shame for what he’s asking for. He feels like a slag, a slut, but he also definitely doesn’t want to stop. 

He never wants this to stop, not when it feels this fucking amazing.

Running his hands all over his exposed body, Arthur makes Merlin shiver with want. He doesn’t touch his cock though, and Merlin let’s out a frustrated sigh as Arthur caresses his thighs, making the leg hairs stand on end.

“Soon, don’t worry,” Arthur says. “I just want this to last a little bit longer, you see. You’re so gorgeous like this.”

And Merlin is ashamed but also so hot with it, like he’s about to melt — like there’s molten fire under his skin that needs to be released or he’ll just explode with it.

The desperation turns into a low whine when Arthur finally decides to start touching Merlin’s cock. His hand is rough and it’s a slow, lube-slicked stroke. It makes that noise, that disgusting squelching noise that always makes Merlin so ashamed, like it’s something that just happens to him.

But this time it adds to it, makes it even better.

“So pretty, Merlin. So beautiful.”

Another stroke. Another. Another, a little bit rougher and a little bit faster. Another, slower again.

“I think I’ll keep you like this forever. Mine to play with.”

Merlin moans and tries to spread his legs a little, to push into Arthur’s hand, to get _more_. The ropes cuts into his skin and stops him, but that’s also… kind of nice. The pain makes it easier to withstand the teasing touches, and it’s something to cling to when Merlin feels like he’s about to go mad with frustration.

Arthur’s voice is suddenly close to his ear, low and hot. “You’re doing so well. So good for me.”

It’s driving Merlin insane — Arthur’s voice, his touch, _being his_.

When Arthur quicken his strokes and finally — _finally_ — allows Merlin to come, Merlin is almost sobbing with desperation and arousal. Afterwards, Arthur kisses him as he unties the ropes and rubs the skin where they’ve made marks. He removes the gag and blindfold and helps Merlin lay down on the bed.

Merlin feels weak with it, exhausted, really, but still tries to kiss Arthur back as he gently presses a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you,” Merlin says quietly.

“What for?”

Arthur rubs his hands slowly over Merlin’s back as he holds him, and Merlin curls closer until he can press his face into the side of Arthur’s chest.

“For letting me…” 

He swallows.

“For letting me be me.”

Arthur looks down at him then, and waits until Merlin meets his eyes. There’s a small smile playing on his lips.

“It’s not exactly a hardship on my part, you know. I love tying you up. You’re always gorgeous, but there’s something about you when you’re tied up. You completely let your guard down and show me your secrets, and it’s....”

“What?”

Arthur sighs but his smile is fond.

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Against his will, Merlin blushes and groans.

“Oh my god,” he says. “You’re a such a soppy arse.”

Arthur grins widely and moves them around so he can give Merlin a rather sloppy kiss. 

“Well,” he says. “Fair enough. Do you want an omelette? I’ll make you an omelette. Or is caring for your partner too soppy, too?”

\---  
THE END  
___


End file.
